


By Any Other Name

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x08 - during the loft party</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

Mickey doesn’t want to go to a loft party. After that kiss, all he wants to do is drag Ian somewhere dark and private and suck him off until Ian’s seeing stars and Mickey’s swallowing him down. Of course, Ian’s working, so Mickey has to settle for jerking himself off in the bathroom because even though no one’s going to stop them, Mickey can’t actually afford Ian’s going rate.

Mickey shouldn’t even be there. Watching old fucks fondle his boyfriend makes Mickey homicidal, flexing his fingers in the hope of wrapping them around wrinkled necks and strangling them, and sometimes he can’t help charging in when a guy looks too interested, too much like he wants to take Ian home. Sometimes, hell. Any time.

Every time.

The problem with the party is that Mickey is out of place. He’s out of place everywhere in Ian’s life, even on the South side. The Gallaghers are a different breed than the Milkovichs. Cleaner. Smarter. Better.

At least half of his time is spent wondering when the other shoe is going to drop, what the fuck he’s doing here. In the part of town that has a view of something other than the EL. With a guy. With Ian. Out.

“You look like you’re thinking about jumping.” Ian walks out onto the deck where Mickey’s standing smoking a cigarette.

“Just polluting the rarefied air up here.” He looks out over the Chicago skyline and takes another hit off his cigarette. “What the hell are you doing here with me, Gallagher?”

“Stealing your smoke.” Ian takes the cigarette from between Mickey’s fingers and takes a drag.

Mickey watches Ian, exhaling when he does. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“You have a problem being with me?” Ian says it lightly, but Mickey can hear the echo of something underneath. 

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what you’re talking about.” Ian flicks ash over the edge of the railing.

“You fit in here,” Mickey explains slowly. “I’m a pimp.”

“They have pimps on the north side. They just call them something different.” Ian shrugs as Mickey takes the cigarette back. “Besides, I dance in a gay club for money.”

“But that’s not all you’re going to be, and we both know it. Pimp is the crowing career achievement for me. The pinnacle of success.”

“I don’t believe that.” Ian steals the cigarette again and takes another hit, holding the smoke as he fits the cigarette back between Mickey’s fingers. He steps closer and blows the smoke down into Mickey’s face. “I’m where I want to be, and I’m with who I want to be with.”

“But...”

“No buts.” Ian grins and slips his hand into Mickey’s back pocket, squeezing his ass. “Except this one.”

“Jesus.” Mickey moves away, glancing back into the loft. No one’s paying attention to them and Mickey sighs when he sees Ian’s smirk. “Habit.”

“No one in there gives a shit about us. About what we’re doing.” Ian faces Mickey and steps toward him. “And even if they did, it would only be so they could watch.”

“What the fuck? They’d better not fucking watch.” Mickey starts to look back into the loft, but Ian moves in closer, crowding Mickey toward the wall. Mickey glances up at Ian and swallows hard. Ian’s eyes are dark and intense, focused on Mickeys mouth. Mickey nods, barely moving his head. “Yeah.”

That’s all it takes. All Ian needs to crowd Mickey back against the wall in the shadows and behind the privacy of the open blinds. Ian kisses him, just the right side of rough. One of his hands cups the back of Mickey’s head, and Mickey doesn’t let himself think about how good that feels, how safe, how much it brings to mind words that Mickey doesn’t believe in. Ian’s other hand is on Mickey’s ass, pulling them flush so Mickey can feel the hard press of Ian’s dick against his own. 

Mickey’s too lost in the kiss to do much else than shiver when Ian’s hand slides over the curve of Mickey’s ass, his long fingers pressing hard at the seam of his jeans between the cheeks, directly over Mickey’s hole. Mickey gasps and his back arches as Ian pushes against him. He wants his jeans off, wants Ian’s fingers inside him.

Before Mickey can say anything, Ian’s hand is gone. Mickey feels the ache as real as if Ian had been inside him. Mickey groans roughly and presses closer, but Ian’s hand snakes between them and he palms Mickey through his jeans. Squeezing lightly as he pulls away from the kiss, Ian smiles at Mickey. It’s pure lust and aggression and Mickey wants Ian to slam him up against the wall and fuck him senseless. 

Instead Ian undoes Mickey’s fly and works his dick out. It’s fall so it’s cold, but Mickey doesn’t feel it as Ian’s hand wraps around his shaft and starts stroking. Mickey’s already mostly hard, so it really just takes Ian’s touch to finish the job. Ian kisses Mickey again, growling into his mouth. “Want it?”

“Want you, Gallagher. Christ.” Mickey thrusts into the tight ring of Ian’s hand. 

Ian laughs low in his throat as Mickey makes a rough noise, his head falling back. Ian slides his palm over the smooth, slick head of Mickey’s cock, and Mickey’s hips cant upward, his ass clenching and his thighs tight.

Mickey’s breath shudders out of him as Ian changes his grip again, stroking Mickey from the tip to the base. His head stays back and his hips jerk when Ian’s breath ghosts against his throat.

“Please.” Mickey’s not even sure what he’s asking until Ian’s tongue skates up Mickey’s throat to his ear, until Ian’s teeth sink into his earlobe. His breath is loud and hot in Mickey’s ear and Mickey shivers. His shoulders press into the wall and his back arches to get closer. Ian moves his mouth and tongue to the hollow behind Mickey’s ear.

Mickey hisses out a curse as Ian’s tongue gives way to his teeth. Mickey has enough scars that being marked up doesn’t have much appeal, but the thought of the imprint of Ian’s teeth on his skin has him tilting his head to the side so Ian has better access.

Mickey can’t feel the cold air on his skin, the damp swathe of Ian’s tongue, or the beads of sweat pooling in the small of his back. He and Ian seem to generate heat and the tight, fast grip Ian has on Mickey’s dick makes him feel like he’s burning up.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Mickey rises up onto his toes, every muscle constricting as his hips stutter and he comes. His whole body jerks as Ian keeps stroking him, pulling everything out of Mickey until his nerves feel exposed and overstimulated.

“St-stop. Shit.” Mickey wraps trembling fingers around Ian’s wrist to keep it from moving. It doesn’t change the gasping mix of pleasure and pain that sears through him when Ian opens his fist, releasing the pressure on Mickey’s dick.

Mickey glances up through his lashes, catching Ian’s eyes and holding them as Mickey sinks to his knees. He doesn’t release Ian’s hand but turns it, leaning in and sliding his tongue across Ian’s sticky palm.

“Jesus Christ,” Ian groans, his eyes locked on Mickey’s mouth. Mickey licks his lips, wetting them as he unbuckles Ian’s belt, leaving it hanging open and taking care of the button and zipper before shoving Ian’s jeans down his thighs.

Even with Ian blocking most of the light, Mickey can see the dark stain of pre-come on Ian’s boxer-briefs. Mickey leans in and licks the spot, using his tongue to rub the fabric against the sensitive head of Ian’s dick.

Whatever noise Ian makes gets chocked off when Mickey curls his fingers under Ian’s waistband and guides the underwear over the hard curve of Ian’s cock. Mickey looks up at Ian, licking his lips again before taking Ian in his mouth.

Ian’s hand flails out and he grabs the balcony railing, biting back a groan when Mickey pulls back for a moment, the tip of Ian’s dick resting on Mickey’s lower lip.

“Fuck,” Ian breathes, looking down. Mickey closes his eyes and catches Ian’s hips in his hands, holding Ian still as Mickey moves forward, taking Ian deep again. Ian thrusts and Mickey can feel the head at the back of his throat. He fights the gag reflex and moves one hand to wrap around the base of Ian’s cock.

The noise Ian makes sounds amused, so Mickey sucks tighter, trapping Ian’s dick between the pressure of his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Noise dissolves into moans as Ian struggles to fight against Mickey’s grip, to thrust.

Mickey’s blunt nails dig into Ian’s hip and he moves his other from the base of Ian’s dick to cup Ian’s balls. Ian’s hips jerk hard enough that he breaks Mickey’s hold and thrusts, coming in Mickey’s mouth. “Shit, I...”

Ian glances down at Mickey who swallows thickly before licking his lips.

“Holy shit, Mick, I...” He grabs Mickey by his shirt and hauls him to his feet. Ian’s mouth burns as it takes over Mickey’s, his tongue fucking Mickey the same way Ian’s dick had. Mickey curves his hand around the back of Ian’s neck and lets Ian completely take over. His own tongue slides and sucks at Ian’s until Mickey feels like his knees are going to give out, like he’s lost all track of gravity.

Ian breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Mickey’s shoulder, his fingers carding through Mickey’s hair. “You want to get out of here?”

More than he’s sure Ian can imagine, but it’s obvious that isn’t what Ian wants to hear. Out in the real world they have to pretend they aren’t this. Mickey kisses Ian’s head. “Fuck no. I just came all over this dude’s patio. The least I should do is bilk him out of another fancy-ass beer.”

“You’d better stop this romantic streak of yours.” Ian smiles and kisses Mickey’s throat. “I might take it the wrong way.”

Mickey pulls back and fixes his pants, focusing on the tattoos on his hands. He shakes his head jerkily and then eases around Ian, carefully avoiding looking at his face. “No. You wouldn’t.”


End file.
